kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagayaku Yoru he youkoso!
is the second ending theme for Seasons 3 and 4, performed by Fuki Commune. Lyrics Full Version Kanji= 正義か悪か　ウワサの闇でいそいそ 大胆不敵　輝く夜へようこそ！ リュウでもトラでも　トリでもカメでも 捕まえてみせるさ　手加減無用 宇宙の謎も　あいつの罠も 確かめてみなくちゃ　黙ってられない 真実はいつだって　目には見えないけど あくびして待ってるのさ どんなピンチも　不可能も　あざやかにひっくり返して “Welcome！！ Shining Night！！” 解き明かせ　星空をかきわけて 行き先は　ひらめきという名の　手札(カード)次第さ 絶対に　ゆずれない情熱を 見つけたら　それが本当の　宝物？ シカケもタネも　大サービスでご名答 歓迎するぜ　輝く夜へようこそ！ ヒガシもニシも　ミナミもキタも どこだって行けるさ　神出鬼没 だれかの声も　熱い視線も ご期待に添えなきゃ　満足できない サイコロの目がしめす　光と影だけど 運まかせなんかじゃない どんなチャンスも　逃さない　何もかも計算通りさ “Welcome！！ Shining Night！！” 飛び回れ　流星を追いかけて 退屈を　ときめきに変える　推理(ゲーム)はどうだい？ 絶対に　かなえたい夢なんて 気づいたら　それはきっとすぐ　そばにある オモテもウラも　大スクープをご清聴 準備はいいぜ　きらめく空へ今こそ！ 解き明かせ　星空をかきわけて 行き先は　ひらめきという名の　手札次第さ 絶対に　壊れない絆なら もしかして　それが何よりの　宝物 正義か悪か　それはさておきいそいそ 今夜も奇跡　輝く夜へようこそ！ |-| Romaji= Masayoshi ka waru ka uwasa no yami de isoiso daitan futeki kagayaku yoru e yokoso! Ryu demo tora demo tori demo hame demo tsukamaete miseru sa tekagan muyo uchu no nazo mo aitsu no wana mo tashikamete minakucha damatte rarenai Shinjitsu wa itsu datte me ni wa mienaikedo akubi shite matteruno sa don'na pinchi mo fukano mo azayaka ni hikkurikaeshite “Welcome！！ Shining Night！！” Tokiakase hoshizora o kakiwakete iki saki wa hirameki iu na no tefunda (kado) shidai-sa zettai ni yuzurenai jonetsu o mitsuketara sore ga honto no takaramono? Shikake mo tane mo dai sabisu de go meito kangei suru kagayakuyoru e yokoso! Higashi mo nishi mo Minami mo Kita mo doko datte ikeru-sa shinshutsukibotsu dare ka no koe mo atsui shisen mo go kitai ni soenakya manzoku dekeinai Saikoro no me ga shimesu hikatokagedakedo un makase nanka janai don'na chansu mo nogasanai nanimokamo keisan-dori “Welcome！！ Shining Night！！” Tobimaware ryusei o oikakete taikutsu o tokimeki ni kaeru suiri (gemu) wa do dai? Zettai ni kanaetai yume nante kidzuitara sore wa kitto sugu soba ni aru Omote mo Ura mo dai sukupu o go seicho junbi wa i ze kirameku sora e ima koso! Tokiakase hoshizora o kakiwakete iki saki wa hirameki iu na no tefunda (kado) shidai-sa zettai ni yuzurenai jonetsu o mitsuketara sore ga honto no takaramono Shikake mo tane mo dai sabisu de go meito kangei suru kagayakuyoru e yokoso! |-|English= Justice or evil, cheerfully in the darkness of rumors Fearlessly I shout, welcome to the shining night! Whether it's a dragon or tiger, or a bird or turtle I'll catch it without needing any help whatsoever Both the mystery of the universe, and his trap I can't keep silent until I'm sure The truth is always invisible, though You're yawning like you're waiting for something I'll turn the tables on virtually any sticky situation or impossibility "Welcome! Shining Night!!" Unlock it and stir through the starry sky Our destination depends on a card named inspiration My passion is absolutely open and unreserved Once we find it, will it be a real treasure? Gimmicks and evidence can be very helpful, that's right Welcome, welcome to the shining night! East and West, South and North I can go anywhere, and nothing will go wrong Someone's voice, and my burning gaze I can't be satisfied until I meet your expectations Although the eyes of the dice are light and shadow I'm not letting luck pass me by I won't miss any chance, everything will go as I predict "Welcome! Shining Night!!" Flying around and chasing a meteor How about we play a game that turns my boredom into excitement? I just have to make my dream come true And it will very soon if you notice Listen front and back for interesting scoops We prepared well, so now we head to the sparkling sky! Unlock it and stir through the starry sky Our destination depends on a card named inspiration If we truly hold an entirely unbreakable bond Perhaps it's more of a treasure than anything Justice or evil, let's cheerfully put all of that aside Welcome, miraculously, welcome to the shining night! References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes